


Objections

by TreeMomRenegade



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, John in Denial, John is in denial, John’s salty, M/M, Possibly Slowburn, Potential Mystrade - Freeform, Sherlock objects, Tags Are Hard, confused bi, possibly a little OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeMomRenegade/pseuds/TreeMomRenegade
Summary: ON HIATUS!Based on the prompt“It’s been years since Sherlock’s passing and every one seemed to move on, except for John but he has tried. On the day of his wedding, John looks at his bride right in the eyes, crookedly smiling at her. She grabs his hands and tells him that wherever Sherlock is, he’s happy for him. Right after the priest asks, “if these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”, everyone gets a text that reads: I object- SH”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes, plot holes, things that don’t make sense, etc. please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated, seeing as I don't have a beta. Also! If you can spot my DGHDA reference, I’ll give you a virtual hug! :,)

John took a sharp intake of breath, today was the day. It felt… unreal? 

As he was fixing his tie in the mirror, a knock came from the door. “Come in!” John called out.

Greg came in, and flashed him a quick grin, “how’re you feeling?”

“Fine. Great actually, I just wish that _he_ were here too.” John answered with a weak laugh.

“Hah, well, don’t we all? It would certainly be more interesting.” Greg chuckled, shoving John playfully out the door.

——

The heavy oak doors at the front of the church swung open, and christ, she was absolutely riveting.

When Mary got to the alter, the pastor began reading his lines. But just as he had finished asking if there were any objections, someones phone went off.

John glared at the offender, and before they’d had the chance to apologize, every one else’s phones began to chime. John immediately seized up. _No, this couldn’t be possible._ He had been there when it happened. Not only that, but he had confirmed that is was in-fact _his_ body. So… how…?

He slowly reached into his pocket and drew out his phone. _I object -SH._ It was as plain as day.

John looked into Mary’s wide, confused eyes, “I’m so sorry, I’ve got to go.” Was all he had managed before he bolted down the isle and out of the church.

——

John paused for a second at the door and then proceeded to rap the knocker harshly against it. Before the door had even opened, John felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tried being rational, this was just some sick prank. But deep down he knew that wasn’t true.

The door finally swung open to reveal a grinning Sherlock. “That was almost a mistake… how did you get here?”

“I ran, and then I took a cab, and then I ran some more, that doesn’t matter though… what do you mean ‘mistake’? I was getting married!” He shouted, quaking with anger, and joy, and a mix of other emotions he couldn’t begin to comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should hopefully be up before 2019, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oof, I kind of hate this buuuut, I promised some people on Instagram that I would do it... and I wanted to feel the accomplishment of actually publishing a fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock just stood there, looking completely shell-shocked and face contorting strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for another short chapter! This one gets a little angsty >:)

“I was getting married!” He shouted, quaking with anger, and joy, and a mix of other emotions he couldn’t begin to comprehend.

Sherlock paused for a second. “Well yes, but- “

“But what?” John cut him off, “But what, Sherlock? You led me to believe that you were dead for five years, five bloody years! I hoped, and I prayed, and I pleaded to get out of this nightmare for so long.

“Do you know how much pain and anguish you put me through? And then you go and expect me to let you right back into my life like nothing happened?” He finished, voice cracking and breathing heavily. 

Sherlock just stood there, looking completely shell-shocked and face contorting strangely. He hadn’t expected John to go off on such a rant.

“I’m sorry, please give me some time.” John whispered before storming off.

——

He watched as John briskly walked away, figure slowly fading into the crowded streets of London.

_Damn, why did Mycroft always have to be right about the important things?_

An hour or two later, Mrs. Hudson got home and immediately dropped her belongings in shock. Sherlock hadn’t really expected John to go back to the wedding, but Mrs. Hudson’s shock was still unnerving. He smiled meekly and crouched down to pick up her things.

“That was terribly clumsy of you Mrs. Hudson” he half whispered, with a small, crooked smile.

——

Two hours, and several herbal soothers later, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson are sitting at her small kitchen table catching up as if they were old friends and one of them hadn’t just gotten back from faking their death for five years.

“John moved out about three years in, but I don’t think he was really ready yet”. 

Sherlock got a lump in his throat.

“Oh, you should have seen him, the poor dear…” Mrs. Hudson continued, oblivious. 

He stood up suddenly, chair screeching on the cold linoleum tiles. “Truly sorry, but I’ve got some things to do”.

——

John sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes. He was sitting at his small-round dining table, a bowl of cold and untouched soup in front of him.

Suddenly, he heard a door open and close. That would mean… midnight. _Had it really been that long?_

John looked up at his should-be-wife “I’m so sorry, I- “.

“No, love, you’re fine. Mrs. Hudson called and explained everything.” She interjected, stepping closer, and rubbing his shoulder.

John sighed again, and closed his eyes. “I yelled at him.”

“What?”

“He finally came back, and I’ve wanted him to for so many years, and he finally did, and I yelled at him. I just, I let it all flow out of me, no filer.”

His fiancé bit her lip, “maybe you could try talking to him again?” 

John only snorted at this. “As if that would work. No, you don’t know him. He’s… different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And merry Christmas (or whatever else you celebrate). Please feel free to leave critique/ questions/ comments ^~^
> 
> Edit: I have absolutely no idea why the notes from last chapter are also showing up on this one, so sorry if it bothers you.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone thought this was an actual chapter

Heyo! Just a little update since it’s been a while since my last chapter was posted. 

I do still plan to finish this fic ^^; my writer just really hates the clock (we love references), but I’ll keep working on chaper three as soon as I can.

Anyways, I don’t want this to really be long at all. So thank you for being patient! I’ll hopefully have another actual chapter soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add that I appreciate each and every one of you who has decieded to click on this fic. Wether you chose to stay, or clicked off after the first sentence; thank you for giving me a chance
> 
> Edit: Holy fuuuuuckkkkkk I have no idea why it keeps adding the notes from my first chapter,,,,,,, please just ignore those
> 
> Edit 2: Lmao, I think I fixed it :,)


	4. Update 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I suck mega ass

When I first started on this fic, I had no plan or outline or anything whatsoever, I just took it and ran. That was a shit idea. Buuut, throughout the duration if my hiatus, I’ve been writing an outline so hopefully when I come back (which will be soon) everything will be both neater and quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me!!!
> 
> Until next time
> 
> ~Tree mom


End file.
